


My Life My Rules

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, College AU, Confrontations, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Emotional Roller Coaster, Femme boy, Fist Fights, Lunch Dates, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Name Calling, Pep talks, Protective Boyfriends, Protectiveness, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, heart to heart, manicures, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	My Life My Rules

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell

Pastel colors popping with positive mental attitude Patton felt more gender euphoria rather than dysphoria nowadays. While his partner preferred dark clothing to keep up a similar persona, his endeavors were supported rather than rejected as clashing aesthetics. Needing constant confirmation especially in such a daunting period in life such as college meant more than him than could be vocally expressed, yet he made sure that the amount of appreciation was known in some way.

Becoming the vice president of the campus LGBT support group took up most of Patton’s extra time, so whenever he was not in the studio working on countless art projects he was doing his part in managing the safe space that had been formed years before his enrollment. Between these two commitments he was lucky to have someone like Virgil who would make sure to check in with helpful reminders such as staying hydrated and taking breaks when everything became too overwhelming, techniques used for reducing anxiety implemented in controlling worries produced due to going to classes where his identity was questioned by fellow students.

“Virge?” he asked one day when the two had a chance to get a light lunch before going to a senior research class they shared, looking at lavender painted nails rather than into storm cloud colored eyes, “D’you think I’m any less valid for embracing my feminine side? I get it’s… weird, I guess? For me to do that as a guy, but-”

“Breathe, hon.”

“S-Sorry, I’ve just been getting looks and hearing whispers.”

“For the way you dress? We’re not in high school anymore, so they should shut the fuck up ‘bout it.”

“Does it embarrass you? Being with a fem boy?”

“You know I’m not, Pat. Is someone harassing you?” the younger one asked, lifting the other’s chin with his own polish covered fingertips that they had gotten manicured together on a date night earlier in the week, “Not gonna pressure you to tell me, but y’know I worry.”

“It’s that flamboyant guy… Remy, I think his name is? He’s been making snide comments.”

“How hypocritical.”

“Says I’m pretending to be a boy just so I can be with you.”

Expecting to be told to ignore the rude commentary as he had been countless times before by his best friend Roman, who meant well, his hand was grabbed gently and lifted to chapstick coated lips for a light peck pressed into the back of his palm. That was part of their lover’s code for whenever affirmation was needed, yet neither of them wanted to detract from what was being said in case something was taken the wrong way due to an overactive emotional state they shared, “If I’d thought for one second you wanted me for my body then this relationship wouldn’t have lasted. You’re allowed to express yourself however you want and either way, you’re my boyfriend unless your identity changes.”

“You always know what to say…”

“I try,” Virgil quipped quickly with a friendly wink, knitting their fingers together as an over-the-shoulder bag was collected from where it rested beside a plastic chair, “Ready to go? It’s Lo’s first time leading a lesson, he’ll never let us hear the end of it if we’re late.”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Escorting each other over the manicured courtyard to an ancient building in desperate need of being rebuilt from the ground up, the two reluctantly released their hand holding in order to climb up four flights of stone stairs as the third floor was reached with two out of breath boys trying to retrieve their breathing. Resting momentarily, Patton led the way to their shared research lab, greeting their mutual friend whom had convinced them to go out on a first date almost eight months ago as designated seats were taken toward the back of the room to prepare for the light lecture that would introduce them to a new form of finding reliable sources.

“Look who it is…” a sassy voice sounded from a few rows up and to the right from where they were gathered.

“We have this class every week, it shouldn’t be a surprise halfway through the semester,” Virgil retorted with an elaborate eye roll, “What’ve you gotta say now?”

“Can’t help but notice your boy toy, if you can even call him that, looks extra fabulous today. Is that a streak of purple in your hair, Patton?” 

“Maybe… Tried dyeing it last night.” 

“A for effort, I suppose... “

“Leave him alone, Cooper.”

“Someone needs to tell ‘im,” Remy replied snarkily after taking a sip from an iced macchiato held with a dainty grasp, “If you want to be taken seriously as one of the guys you’ll have to dress the part.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What kind of guy wears nail polish? Aside from the resident Emo NIghtmare, of course.”

Innocently smiling to mask true intentions, Patton moved over the few feet that separated them from the fellow student, balling a fistful of fabric as their noses were centimeters away from touching accompanied by an intense glaring behind thick-rimmed glasses, “Say what you want ‘bout me, but leave Virge out of this. Consider this your warning, or I _will_ physically fight you.”

“Remington Cooper, Patton Mayfield, that’s enough.”

“Sorry Mr. Sanders,” the antagonist apologized in a half-assed manner, “Just trying to keep it real.”

“Sorry, Lo, I-I can’t…”

Without warning he separated from the other and bolted from the room, which gained loud jeering from Remy and the small crowd who followed him around dutifully. The laughter echoed down the pristine white corridor, Patton hid in the same stairwell used to get to class, pulling knees to his chest as tears smeared across the frames he wore. Public school had been hard enough being different since he came from a lower class family, but after graduation it had seemed as if the worst was behind him and now he was only reminded of how hellbent the world was on treating those who did not perfectly fit into society’s standards, startling out of the train of thoughts when another pair of footsteps echoed on the granite landing.

“Please leave me alone, you’ve embarrassed me enough!”

“Pat, it’s me…” the anxious one informed in an easy tone that was saved for occasions such as these, “Didn’t think I was goin’ to stay behind while you were out here hurting, right?”

“Didn’t cross my mind.”

“Fair enough.”

“Virgil, y-your knuckles!” the older one exclaimed through sniffles as a thin palm patted his kneecap soothingly, “What happened?”

“Gave that lil shit a piece of my mind. No one makes my Pattoncakes cry and gets away with it. God, you’re so brave, you shouldn’t have to put up with that…”

“Gotta protect my protector, it’s only fair.”

“Not what I meant…”

“I’m gonna have to put up with it, but dragging you into it? Couldn’t stand by idly, you’ve done so much for me and I wanna make sure you know that I’ve got your back. I-”

“You’re rambling again. Gonna make yourself sick…”

“I couldn’t deal with you getting attacked,” Patton finished, taking in a deep breath to start calming down at least a little, “Know it’ll happen again like with me, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Mouth opened to pose a counterargument the stern, knowing look he was given caught him off guard in such a situation, a half giggle half cough coming out at the absurdity. What he had done to gain a partner who was so supportive he would never fully understand, but that did not stop him from looking to a higher power nightly and thanking him for the blessing, “Should we go back to class?”

“Nah, let’s go have a spa day instead.” 

“Gosh, do you get me!”

“Thought that was obvious since we’re dating,” the younger one joked lightly, leaning forward to press a smooch into the smooth, tear-stained cheek before helping him to his feet, “That’s how real men spend their time, treating their boyfriends with the respect they deserve and makin’ sure they’re taken care of.”

“I’m not complaining!”


End file.
